Pandora's Box
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: You never know what you're going to find when opening up the doors to the most lucrative brothel in the City of Konoha. Hinata wasn't aware when signing up to work at Pandora's she would end up catching the eye of the most powerful and coldest man Konoha has ever known. Language, sexual and rape themes, and a sweet Lemon later on. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone wow I haven't been on here in such a long time. I'm going to try my hand at something a little more different so I hope this story does go well for everyone. Just a little not there will be a chapter later on that might people very uncomfortable but I will let you know when it comes. So on with the story hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of the characters it is all Masashi kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hinata trudged up to her apartment with a look of defeat on her face. She completed yet another unsuccessful day of job searching and she just wondered countless times in her mind….how did she get to this low point in her life? Hinata would have to answer this question another day as her already stressful day was going to get even worse. Hinata's eyes caught a white folded piece of paper stuck in between the door. She pulled the paper off the door and read 'LATE NOTICE' title on the top of the paper in big red letters. She lowered her head in sadness and entered her apartment. She locked the door before putting her back to the door and allowing the tears that built up in her eyes to fall down her cheeks. She wished things could have been different had she not met that sleazy no good book publisher, Danzo maybe her father would've tolerated her for a while longer. The last conversation she had with her Father, Hiashi was two years ago, that was also the day her father's tolerance for her was gone.

-Flashback-

 _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE MONEY IS GONE!?" Hiashi yelled._

 _Hinata shrank in fear at her father's rage towards her. "He just left father…I've tried to get in contact with him….his phone is disconnected" Hinata shyly responded with her headed down in shame._

 _"What?! Hinata I gave you damn near 30 grand to help your silly author dream and now you have nothing to show for it?" her father seethed._

 _Hinata winced at her father berating her dream as 'silly.' Hinata thought otherwise of her dream, ever since she was younger she'd always wanted to be an author and 6 months ago it seemed like a dream that could come true when she met Danzo. He made claims that he worked with a lot of famous best-selling authors and helped them get to where they were at today. Hinata fell for the pitch hook line and sinker….and now here she was in a deep trouble with her father because she trusted people a little too much. Now her father's last straw with her was gone._

 _"You are a disgrace to the Hyuga name. You are entirely too weak, vulnerable, and too trusting allowing yourself to be tricked in such a way…you are not worthy to be a part of this family." Hiashi spat._

 _Hinata had heard the words 'weak' and 'disgrace' before countless times you would think she was used to hearing the words, but no the words still cut deep like a jagged wound that could never heal properly. It made it worse that they were coming from her own father._

 _"Get out….I want you to leave and never come back here ever again you hear me" Her father yelled out._

 _Hinata's eyes widened tears close to spilling onto her cheeks at her father's words. She knew her father was ruthless person however; he just proved today that even family was not spared his ruthlessness neither. How could he just kick her out she was 20 years old with no job and limited savings where was she to go?_

 _"No excuses, I want you out of my house and take what you can carry" Hiashi yelled out._

 _Hinata just lowered her head then slowly walked off but not before hearing her father's final words, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY ME BACK EVERTHING I LOST WITH INTEREST IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES."_

-End Flashback-

Hinata thought back to the timeline of events that happened after leaving her father's estate. Although, she was kicked out she was luckily able to secure a decent job then later find an apartment with decent rent after living in a homeless shelter for awhile. Although she was living paycheck to paycheck she was still able to pay her bills and also her monthly payment to her father. Everything worked out well enough until 2 months ago when the company she worked for shut down leaving her without a job. She was thankful to have money saved up for situations such as these but soon the money dried up. She needed money and soon before other bills came up on top of what was already owed. Hinata picked herself up off the floor and went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen and opened her fridge to be welcomed to a box of takeout, a jug of milk, cheese, and turkey slices. Hinata sighed heavily and took out the box of takeout to warm up in the microwave. After it was warm enough Hinata took her takeout to her kitchen table and ate while looking at the classifieds in the jobs section. She skimmed each posting until one caught her interest. The post read:

Pandora's Box massage parlor is looking for new FEMALE employees.

Potential income: $1000-$2000 a week.

Call if interested SERIOUS INQUIRIES ONLY!

Hinata may have been more innocent then most women around her age but she could still read in between the lines. A massage parlor wanting only female employees could only mean one thing….a brothel. Hinata shivered and almost puked in her mouth at the thought of working at such an establishment like that. Even though she wasn't a virgin she's only had sex only once in her life and that was only because she was tricked into it. So in all honesty Hinata didn't have much experience in the sexual department. Her mind kept going back to the fact that she could make a lot of money in this position which was what she was in desperate need for it. Hinata was wrestling back and forth with her decision: to keep her morals and dignity OR make a lot of money. Once she made up her mind she picked up her phone and dialed the number before she chickened out and changed it.

After two rings someone answered, "Pandora's Box this Ms. Tsunade speaking how can I help out you today?"

Hinata's heart was beating like a drum loud and hard. "Um hello Ms. Tsunade I um…..I saw the job posting in the newspaper and…was interested your um…position" Hinata was finally able to get out.

There was a short pause on the phone before Ms. Tsunade spoke, "You do realize what kind of 'massage parlor' this is correct?"

Hinata exhaled slowly, "Ms. Tsunade I am well aware of what kind of business this is. "

"You sound kind of shy for a business such as this are you experienced?"

Hinata's face turned beet red at the question, "I have a little bit of experience but trust me Ms. Tsunade…I understand what I am getting myself into."

Hinata hoped her response didn't sound dumb and that she didn't ruin her chance. "Can you come in to meet tomorrow say around noon" Ms. Tsunade asked Hinata.

Hinata sighed of relief, "Umm yes ma'am…I can."

"Good."

Tsunade gave Hinata the address of the place and after exchanging goodbyes they ended their conversation. Hinata was glad that she was granted a meeting but then she thought back to when she told Ms. Tsunade she knew what she was getting herself into. Hinata knew she was lying to and herself when she said what she said...honestly….she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read I hope you'll follow the story as it progresses. Leave your reviews I would like to hear what you think.

Until next chapter see you soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hello! I was so excited about this story I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter hopefully I can get these chapters to you in a timely fashion so you all don't hate me. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **NOTE: For some odd reason they keeps altering my documents in a weird fashion so if there are any issues with reading the chapter let me know so I can fix it. I double and triple checked to make sure but I could've missed something.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hinata exited the bus and walked down half a mile before she reached her destination, Pandora's Box. She was so confused was this the right address? She double checked the paper twice and the address written on the mailbox...oh yeah this was it. The establishment looked nothing like what she pictured in her mind. She stood in front of a two story pink Victorian house with white shutters, a trimmed lawn, a long wide winding driveway in the front and a white fence around the property. This was for sure the best gimmicks Hinata had ever seen. It looked so much like a regular house. She was sure no one was aware of the secrets and dirty deeds that occurred there besides the people who worked there and the people who regularly ventured there. Hinata took a deep breath to shake her nerves and entered the double doors.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A bell rang when Hinata opened the doors and within 5 seconds about 4 lingerie clad girls came out of hiding with smiles on their faces. However, once they realized it was only Hinata the women scowled in frustration and walked off leaving the poor Hyuga alone. "Can I help you?" a lady called out.

Hinata squeaked in fear then turned around to a dark brown haired woman wearing a white blouse with black knee length skirt. "Um hello how are you um…I'm here to see Ms. Tsunade" Hinata shyly responded.

"Oh you must be the one Ms. Tsunade is expecting wait right here while I ensure she is ready for you please have a seat somewhere" the woman cheerfully replied.

When the woman disappeared Hinata sat in one of the chairs that were available and took in the entire front area. It looked fairly elegant giving the impression someone rich lived there not women and not some the home of a business where women sold their bodies. As Hinata sat waiting patiently for the lady to come retrieve her the door opened and out appeared a middle aged man with a suit on looking as though he just came from work. Within a few seconds the same women came out posing for the man seductively in hopes of getting chosen. "Hey there Big Boy want to have a little fun with me" a brown haired woman spoke sexily.

Another woman walked up to the man pushing her D sized breasts almost into his face while tracing squiggles on his shoulder. " Oh if you choose me I'll take you on a 'wild' adventure if you get my drift" the D sized woman purred to the man.

The man was practically drooling at the breasts in front of him, it was clear who his choice was. The man snaked his arm around her waist "A wild adventure you say I'd like to come along with you on this adventure."

The man squeezed the girls ass "Oh let's save that for behind closed doors," the girl giggled as she led him up the stairs with a look of victory.

One of the girls groaned in frustration, "Damn ever since that bitch got those damn silicone breasts she's been raking in the customers."

Another nodded her head in agreement," I know right I might have to speak to a plastic surgeon and go up a size or 2 you know what I mean."

The group of girls laughed at the statement as they walked out the front area and back into hiding.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The brown haired woman returned motioning Hinata to follow her. Hinata followed behind while replaying in her mind all that she just witnessed moments ago. Seeing How those girls acted just to attract customers she wondered was she going to have to act that way to bring in the money…how could she pull that that type of behavior off she was already shy enough as it was. She kept going back and forth on whether to continue on or to go just back home and figure out another idea, but then she was reminded of her past due rent and the money she still owed back to her father plus upcoming bills that would be due soon. There was no turning back from here she had to move forward or risk being homeless yet again and showing her father that she was truly useless on her own. The two walked down a flight of stairs where they were met with a huge office with white walls that were adorned with purple diamonds. There was a huge black L shaped couch in the center of the room with a huge flat screen on the wall in front of it, a dark brown desk with pictures all over the wall behind the desk. " I've brought your appointment in Ms. Tsunade" the brown haired woman spoke.

The chair turned to reveal a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes as well as the biggest breast Hinata had ever seen. She wasn't a lesbian or anything but it was hard for Hinata to not look at the woman's huge breasts. "Thank you Shizune you may go now" responded.

Once Shizune had left Ms. Tsunade's attention turned towards Hinata, "Please have a seat Ms…."

"Hinata my name is Hinata ma'am."

Hinata hesitantly took the seat in front of the desk while Ms. Tsunade was studying her. "Hmm no doubt you have the body and looks to be successful in this line of work however….you do seem pretty innocent for a business as lucrative as this one….so tell me why is it you are interested in this job?"

This lady read her like a book Hinata looked so out of place here and Ms. Tsunade knew it, but she couldn't get discouraged she had to push through till she secured the job. She inhaled and exhaled then spilled the truth of her intentions being here to the blonde-haired woman. Ms. Tsunade nodded her head "I see makes sense now."

Hinata nodded,"I'm not planning on making this a career or anything just enough to take care of my debt and until I can find myself a new job."

Ms. Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and looked down as though she was in deep thought about something. She broke her train of thoughts and replied, "I believe your story you certainly have been put in a fairly difficult position. I should warn you though….I have seen many girls come through and say these same words but…none of them were as innocent as you and stayed longer then they should have and we'll now let's just say they are different now and have made selling their bodies a career."

Ms. Tsunade sighed,"I'm not knocking the industry as bad because I'm running a business in this type of industry and have been in these girls shoes a long time ago….I just know what this Fast Money can do to you if your not careful….just don't plan to spend the rest of your life selling your body...it'll consume you...then change you."

Hinata didn't want to be consumed by this job and she made it her purpose to try to leave this place in 6 months to a year at the latest. "I understand what you mean ."

"Good now that's been discussed I like you Hinata I can tell you have bigger ambitions outside this place but you have a little bump in the road...can you start tomorrow night?"

Hinata nodded ,"Y-Yes I can."

"Good to hear now there are some things I wanna go over with you."

Ms. Tsunade continued, "Number 1: All customers pay 100 dollars an hour for services. The establishment gets 50 dollars for every hour so if your customer gives you 200 dollars for 2 hours of service 100 dollars goes to the establishment. The rest of the money goes to you along with any extra tips they decide to want to give and some of them tip pretty well."

"Number 2, some customers may come in and be rather aggressive with you. If it ends up getting to that point of a serious problem there is a red button on each headboard of every bed that will alert help to you right away."

"Number 3 make your mission to be on time and be respectful of your new Co workers I don't want to have to su spend you your first few weeks here…other then that do you have any questions for me?"

Hinata shook her head then remembered something right away, "Um I do actually have a question….um how is it you are um-"

"How am I able to do such business without the worry of leering eyes" Ms Tsunade responded finishing Hinata's sentence. The shy girl nodded her head.

Ms Tsunade chuckled a little, "Well let's just say I have some 'interesting' information on most of Konoha's powerful and important men that I am pretty sure they don't want getting out."

* * *

 **2nd Chapter COMPLETED! Would love of hear what you you think on this chapter so forget to leave your reviews. Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again sorry if it took a little longer to get the chapter out working g night shifts surely can tire you out...well on to the chapter hope you like it**

 **Side note: this chapter is going to include a lemon that has kind of a rape theme mixed in so just forewarning you on what's to come this chapter.**

* * *

Tonight was Hinata's first night working at Pandora's Box and boy was she nervous. She was getting ready for work preparing a bag with a change of clothes , 1 or 2 hair products for just in case and perfume. Hinata kept her mind from racing a 100 miles a minute hoping for the best but actually expecting the worst. What if the customers became too rough? What if she didn't make any money while she was there? She tried to shake her head of the thoughts going through her mind. She thought maybe if she could emulate those sexy women she saw then maybe she would have a chance of at least making something. She looked at the clock, it read 6:45 pm. She needed to hurry if she didn't want to miss her bus and be late for her first day of work.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She made it to work 10 minutes early walking up the long drive way and entering the side door entrance where the "employees" entered. She entered the room where she saw all the nighttime shift girls getting ready for a hopefully prosperous night. Hinata dropped her work bag hesitantly and reluctantly began to remove her clothes to reveal her work attire. Underneath her street clothes exposed a sexy black bra trimmed in red lace and a black thong she recently bought. Hinata was reluctant to buying the panties as she wasn't used to wearing thongs and the feeling of a slingshot up between her butt cheeks made her really uncomfortable. Hinata turned her attention towards the girl scowling at her. The girl had red eyes and long red hair to match, Hinata tried to be nice and a small smile appeared on her face aimed at the red haired woman. The girl just turned her nose up and walked away to finish getting ready for the night time shift. Hinata's smile withered away on her face and she sighed heavily. "Don't worry about her Karin is a bitch towards everyone so don't get offended."

Hinata looked up to see a pink-haired girl wearing a matching pink teddy with some fluffy heels to match. "Hi I'm Sakura you must be the new girl Ms. Tsunade told us about."

"Ummm hi Sakura my name is Hinata" Hinata softly responded.

Sakura chuckled, " Ms. Tsunade was right you are shy but don't worry most of us were in your shoes just like you….and you never really know you could use your shy personality to your advantage along with your decent sized rack and nice figure you could be making some nice income."

Hinata turned red in embarrassment at the statement, "Um thanks Sakura."

" Don't mention it the other girls are fairly nice the only bitch who acts like her shit doesn't smell is Karin" Sakura laughed.

Hinata felt slightly relieved after talking with Sakura….just slighty. "Hey you guys come meet the new girl" Sakura called out.

Hinata's looked in the direction of the 2 girls coming their way. "This is the new girl Hinata...Hinata these two are Ino and TenTen they've both been here a little longer then me." TenTen had her long brown hair in braided ponytails and wearing a dark green lingerie that was trimmed in black lace with a silk black kimono robe on top. Ino's blonde hair was pinned up into a messy bun dressed in a transparent teddy with feather trimming around the brassiere area. "Hi" the two cheerfully responded in unison.

"I can tell your nervous but also your naturally shy too" TenTen spoke out.

Hinata turned a light pink and bowed her head in embarrassment "Is it that obvious?"

TenTen chuckled and but her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Don't worry I was the same way when I started almost 3 years ago...now it's all routine now for me and I actually built a little bit of confidence in myself too."

Hinata looked up at TenTen and smiled slightly, "Thanks um TenTen I feel a little better about uh tonight."

"Don't worry give it time once you find what your good at and after a few weeks it'll all feel normal."

Hinata didn't think this was ever going to be normal for her however, she was glad to have to talked to these girls it allowed some of her nervousness to go away…well only some of it. "Great now that we have you somewhat relaxed let's finished getting ready it's almost time for the shift to start and we can't let that vulture Karin start getting her claws into customers first" Sakura replied while rolling her eyes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The jingle of the door was heard and all the girls working the shift rushed to the front meet the next customer of the night. Hinata was 3 hours into her 1st shift and yet Hinata still was unable to snatch up a customer yet. At first she wasn't in too much of a rush to get a customer however, once all the girls were able to get at least one client for the night Hinata started to feel slightly disappointed. Hinata felt and looked stiff trying to imitate some of the poses and trying to copy sexy faces the other girls but, it just made her face look more scrunched up and unattractive. Trying to copy the other girls was not working and it also just didn't feel like her. Maybe she really was too shy for a job such as this one. Hinata face lit up with an idea….wait shy….maybe her shy personality could really be used to her advantage. Hinata rushed to the door with the other women hoping her new idea would truly work.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The ladies were met with a man who looked in his early 30s wearing a buttoned down with rolled up sleeves and dress pants. "Good evening ladies, this is my first time here so which one of you can show me a good time tonight" the man asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Why don't you come with me I'll rock your world" TenTen seductively cooed.

"Forget that I'll **tauke** you on a trip out of this world" Karin countered in a deep sultry voice.

The man didn't know who to pick because he had so many options that looked appetizing in his eyes. Eventually, his eyes rested on the shy indigo beauty. Hinata was nervous and shy at the man's eyes damn near undressing her that caused a red brush appeared on her face and tapped her index fingers together like she used to when she did when she was a child. The business man was mesmerized by such a submissive personality and walked over to Hinata. "Hey pretty lady how you doing tonight" the man asked Hinata with a devilish smile.

"Uh I'm doing ok tonight sir….could I do honor of being in your presence tonight mister" Hinata shyly mumbled aloud.

Mr. Business man grew a list full and devilish smile grew on his face and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Yes ma'am Please I would be delighted."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

While escorting the man up the steps so many thoughts were running through her mind while her heart was beating as though it were trying to rip out her chest. For one she couldn't believe that her strategy worked and she claimed her first customer at her new job even though she about 90 percent of her act came from her actual genuine shyness. However, what was truly bothering her was she was actually about to have sex with a complete stranger. She tried as best as she could to regulate her breathing and not show her nervousness. They were walking down a corridor that held 4 rooms when they found a vacant room and entered it. The vacant bedroom consisted of a queen sized canopy bed with black satin sheets a door that led to a connected bathroom and a night side drawer with a basket of condoms on top with a bottle of lubricant beside it. As soon as Hinata closed the door the man came up behind her and immediately began to grope all over body with his hands. Hinata could feel the business man's 'arousal' stretching in his pants. Hinata whimpered at the uncomfortable bulge she was feeling on her butt and the intense groping of her body from her breasts down to her butt. The man was just more turned on by her whimpers and groped on her harder while fervently pushing her onto the bed. He crawled up Hinata's body and looked down at her with such hunger and lust. He quickly took off her flimsy thong then quickly undid his own pants to reveal his erect arousal ready to sheathed himself Inside her. Hinata's breathed hitched in nervousness as well as fear then closed her eyes…she couldn't bear to see her body pleasuring a stranger…someone she didn't even love. She felt movement of her legs parting and gasped sharply feeling the man enter inside her. "Oh wow your insides is amazing" the man groaned as he thrusted inside her.

Not only did it look as though his stamina wasn't letting up his thrusts were fast like a cheetah. Hinata with her eyes closed and trying to think of a happy place hoped with his speedy thrusts that this might end soon so he could get out of her and leave. After two hours of speedy thrusts, many climaxes, and condom changes the man reached his final climax. Hinata finally opened her eyes after feeling him leave her body and picked herself up from off the bed. She saw the man fixing himself and took the time to retrieve her panties and put them back on. Hinata said nothing when the man pulled out his wallet and took out two 100 dollars bills and an extra 80 dollars for the "lovely time" as he put it then winked at Hinata. "Have a good evening pretty lady" the man called out before heading out the door.

Hinata didn't move till her customer left completely that's when she went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror…she was shocked at the image staring back at her. Her hair was a disheveled mess with hickeys covering her neck and stomach area along with the man's sweat covering her upper body and face. Hinata couldn't help but cry at the girl staring back at her.

* * *

 **Leave a review tell me what you think...stay tuned for the next chapter till then**

 **SEE YA LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and bringing a new chapter with me. Thanks for being patient my days get so busy. I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4:

It has now been a month since Hinata started her 1st day at Pandora's Box . After her 1st interaction with a customer she thought about that night being her last night 1 day turned into a week and by the end of the week she brought in almost two thousand dollars. She had never made so much money in her life in a week. As repulsive as the job made Hinata to the point where she threw up once or twice in a week the money was amazing. She was making average eighteen hundred to Two Thousand a week and she put the money she earned to good use. She was able to pay off the late rent and fees she owed, her monthly bills, her payments to her father for what she owes plus a little more, and she was able to put money into savings for just in case of emergencies. With her newfound weekly income she was able to buy a few more "work" outfits to give her customers a little more variety not that it really mattered since it would be taken off anyways. Hinata was happily enjoying her day off with a movie and lunch she made when her phone began ringing…the screen lit up with Ms. Tsunade's name. " Hello Ms. Tsunade" Hinata greeted.

"Hello Hinata I hope hope you are doing well…listen I need you to come in tonight I know it's your night off but unfortunately tonight we are short staffed unfortunately Karin is on disciplinary suspension."

Hinata wanted to protest and tell her 'No way.' While curious as to why Karin was suspended, she only got one day off a week that kept her away from that place that she only tolerated because she made such great money. Too bad she was too shy to speak her mind so she agreed to come in. "Great thank you so much Hinata see you tonight at 8." Hinata sighed as she hung up the phone.

She looked at her clock and it read 12:30 pm, she decided to use the time she had to get a nap in before she had to get up at 6.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

At times Sasuke just wanted to say fuck being a CEO a Fortune 500 company. It wasn't because he didn't like making billions of dollars but his employees got on his everlasting nerves. His employees were hired into positions to carry out certain responsibilities that they at least deemed competent to do. However, to Sasuke he felt sometimes they werent competent enough to do what they were hired for. Sasuke knew he was deemed a genius ever since he was a child but damn this was ridiculous. By the time nighttime rolled around he was finally finished with his paperwork that should've been done hours ago. Sasuke then decided he was going to make a trip to Pandora's Box to see that bitch Karin so he could release some of this frustration and tension. In his eyes, Karin was so annoying and maybe possibly crazy yet Sasuke could never quite understand why he kept her around for as long as he has. Then he remembered that time in his life when he would have sexual affairs with multiple women and a lot of…..emotions got involved which caused alot of unnecessary conflicts. Well, until he could get rid of her and find a replacement she would have to do...at least for now. Besides it wasn't like him and Karin were in a relationship or anything, it was just for the occasions to blow off some sexual steam. He entered his black Mercedes Maybach and drove to his destination.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata entered Pandora's with her bag and was greeted by Ino and Sakura. "Hey I thought this was your day off" Ino questioned.

Hinata sighed "Uh it was apparently Karin was suspended for so they asked me to take her place."

Sakura formed a smug expression on her face " serves her right for messing with Tenten ."

"What happened between them" Hinata asked.

"It happened as soon as you left...Karin got into an argument with Tenten about a customer that she believed Tenten stole from her…it got heated and they fought each other" Sakura stated.

Hinata was shocked, "Are you serious?!"

Sakura nodded her head, "Oh yeah it sucks TenTen got a week's suspension but Karin got the worst of the punishment TWO WEEKS suspension!"

"Wow I see I missed out on a lot after I got off" Hinata mumbled to herself as she removed her street clothes. She wore to work a sexy dark blue push up trimmed with black lace with low ride panties with a black little ribbon to match. She wore her hair in her classical messy bun ,applied on some light make up, strapped on her heels, and draped a black silk kimono wardrobe with pink cherry blossom trees on her. Hinata walked up to the body length mirror in the room and gave her look a once over. Hinata knew the customers would take one good look at her and deem her the sex goddess to all their wet dreams, but what Hinata saw was something different... she nothing but a used up whore that was only useful in using her body to bring pleasure to these disgusting men. Hinata did not like the work hell, she damn near hated it. The only incentive that made the work tolerable was the great income. Hinata was making her way to the front just as a customer was walking through the door. Ino and Sakura both rushed to the front but eventually turned around and headed to the back. Hinata was confused, " What's going on?"

Ino sucked her teeth, "Its Mr. Uchiha….he ONLY comes for Karin nobody else but her trust me we've tried."

Sakura sighed **,** " Yup I'm not going to lie while he is mighty gorgeous but he can be a real dick…Hinata can you tell him she isn't here...maybe he'll soften up to you."

"Ummmm sure but idk how I'll make his night any better" Hinata answered softly as she continued her walk to the front.

Hinata was met with a handsome raven-haired man with his black dress shirt unbuttoned at the top with it still tucked into his dress pants. Mr. Uchiha looked as though he was coming from work and had a rough day. Sakura was right the man in front of her was truly handsome, she had never seen Mr. Uchiha before but, could always overhear Karin bragging to everyone about how great the sex was along with the money he always dished out on her. "Um hello sir uh how can I help you tonight" Hinata shyly asked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the girls behavior. _'What is this shy girl act she is putting on whatever it is I can't lie she does it pretty good,'_ Sasuke thought to himself while looking at Hinata up and down.

"Where is Karin" Sasuke simply asked with such a blunt tone.

Sasukes forceful tone made Hinata wince, "I do apologize sir but Karin isn't going to be available for another two weeks due to disciplinary suspension."

Sasuke rubbed his temple while growling in frustration, "The stupid bitch would get her self in trouble when I'm requesting her."

"Um I'm sorry is there anything um any of us can do for you" Hinata mumbled loudly.

Sasuke had pent up frustration to release and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it himself or wait for that red haired bimbo to come back in two weeks. Sasuke looks up and down at the shy girl in front of him. He'd never seen her before and was the first girl he'd ever met that hadn't thrown themselves at him. She was an interesting one and so Sasuke thought she would do for now. "Alright Let's go" was all Sasuke said as he began to walk up the stairs.

Hinata stood frozen in shock and then proceeded to look around thinking he was talking to someone around her. "Well are you coming or not" Sasuke asked with frustration clear in his voice.

Not wanting to anger Mr Uchiha even more followed the Uchiha up the steps.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Take em off and lay down" Sasuke simply stated to Hinata as he undid his pants.

Hinata did as she was told and laid down on the bed waiting. Sasuke laid on top of Hinata and positioned his election at her entrance ready to enter her body. However, Sasuke noticed something about the girl that prevented him from going any further. He noticed her eyes were shut tightly as though she was about to get raped and didn't want to see it, and she was shaking like a leaf. _'Shit this shy girl thing is not an act,'_ Sasuke concluded.

Normally, Sasuke was not the most caring person in the world but her body language was eating at his conscience. After much fighting with himself he groaned and sighed in defeat….he couldn't do it. Hearing Sasuke's groans and not feeling anything enter her tempted Hinata to open her eyes right into the eyes of Sasuke. Looking into those damn big innocent lavender eyes made his decision all the more final. He lifted himself off the indigo beauty and maneuvered his way to the bathroom inside the bedroom where he...'relieved' himself something he never did. After his release he cleaned himself off and fixed his pants back. He leaned against the door of the bathroom thinking back to what just recently happened. _'What the hell just happened'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Masturbating was something Sasuke thought was beneath him, why would he need to when he could get sex whenever he wanted to with whomever he wanted to. Sasuke thought back to the body language she exhibited. Her eyes were shut tightly and her body quivered and it wasn't in pleasure….no that was a quiver of fear. Then the way she looked at him with those innocent eyes...those damn...big...innocent...lavender...eyes, made him feel a tinge of guilt in an attempt to have his way with her. He heard a soft tapping on the door that followed with a soft voice, " Um Mr Uchiha is everything ok?"

He walked over to the door and opened it swiftly that made Hinata squeak in surprise. Hinata with her panties back on, quickly looked down afraid to make eye contact. "What is it" Sasuke asked nonchalantly yet softly.

" I-I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For whatever it is I did wrong ."

Sasuke showed slight shock then smirked, " Don't worry about it you did nothing wrong."

He walked out the bathroom and sat on the bed while Hinata leaned against the wall with her eyes down to the floor. "Your personality is surprising in a job like this…may I ask why you're here" Sasuke stated.

Hinata blushed red not once looking at Sasuke, "I um have my reasons...reasons I'm not quite comfortable talking about."

"I bet you do" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Why did this one seems so interesting to him ever since she looked at him so sweetly with those damn eyes his curiosity of her was piqued. Sasuke shook his head trying to shake these thoughts going through his mind. He had to get the hell out there this girl was going to make him a softie if he stayed any longer. Sasuke got up and pulled out his wallet, "I was here for an hour right...here." Sasuke handed the money to Hinata….she counted what she was given and was shocked. Sasuke had given her the 100 dollars for her time including a five hundred dollars tip. This was the most money she had ever earned from one customer. 'This is too much money I cant accept this' Hinata thought. Before Hinata could protest anything Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

 **Finally to the end I'm sorry if it took a little longer than normal to get you the chapter but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will make sure to get you your chapters in a more timely fashion!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for such the crazy long wait for the next chapter life truly happened for me.**

 **So as an apology I will be giving you THREE new chapter before the week is over with. **

**I hope you enjoy them and on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto this is Masashi Kishimoto's work.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sasuke was more grouchy and frustrated than normal today which meant no employee was safe from his wrath should they mess anything up or under perform to his standards. Sasuke wasn't thinking about work at all today but was thinking about a certain indigo beauty that had danced in his head since their last encounter 3 days ago. There were so many little quirks about her that made her interesting to Sasuke. For instance, why was she so damn shy? Clearly, in a business such as the prostitute business shyness is not something you see or would even consider beneficial to be successful...for some reason it was really helping her. He didn't know why, but it was then and there that he had made the decision to see her again at Pandora's Box after he left work early today. Soon a reminder popped across his mind that he had a few meetings to attend today after his shift. Well, this was one of those days he was glad he was the boss of a multi-billion-dollar company. He pressed the button to alert his assistant, to come to the office."Yes you wanted to see me " asked Ms Rin.

Sasuke responded,"Yes cancel all my meetings after work today I have to take care of business elsewhere."

Ms. Rin looked at the her boss in shock as he walked passed her and out the door, "But sir these clients flew in from Europe just to make this meeting, what am I to tell them that the reason they are here isn't showing up?"

"Tell them to fuck themselves or something of those lines...I don't know you'll figure it out" Sasuke yelled out as he entered the elevator leaving his assistant with a bewildered look on her face.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Hinata was getting ready for yet another shift at Pandora's Box donning a red mini dress nightie, her hair in light curls, wearing red heels to match. These last few days she couldn't help but think about how the Uchiha name sounded so familiar to her. After doing some internet research before her shift at work, she realized why the Uchiha name sounded so familiar to her. The Uchiha family is the founder of Phoenix Enterprise and a huge factor In City of Konoha's economic growth. She remembered when her father would invite Phoenix associates over to the Hyuga household to conduct business together. Sasuke Uchiha, the current CEO is the son of former CEO and founder of Phoenix Enterprises, Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke has been in charge for the past five years as the company's CEO but, apparently he was never supposed to be in that position to begin with, his older brother; Itachi Uchiha was supposed to take over as CEO. Unfortunately, when he was only a teenager 17 to be exact, his brother in a fit of rage killed both of their parents and almost was to kill Sasuke. However, in an attempt to survive Sasuke ended up killing his own brother therefore making him unexpectedly the next leader of the company. Ever since Sasuke's takeover the company has seen more success and financial growth than it's ever seen since its founding more than 15 years ago. Many articles though have also noticed since his ascension into the CEO position his personality and demeanor has changed into a much colder and brutal personality then what many used to see him as when he was younger.

 _'Of course his personality would change I would change too if my only sibling erased the two people closet to me out of my life…especially with having to deal with it all on your own….Mr. Uchiha.'_

Hinata put her research findings to the back of her mind and focused on the conversation she was having with Ino and Sakura as they waited for customers to come on this rather slow night.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't plan on staying here all my life" Ino stated to the two other girls.

"Hell, No I'm heading to medical school this fall so I'll be leaving this place most definitely after the summertime" Sakura proudly declared.

The Two girls smiled in excitement at Sakura's announcement. "Wow really I didn't even know you were in college Sakura that's great" Hinata replied in shock to Sakura's announcement.

"Oh yes I am I normally keep my private life well you know...private but I've gotten close you both and TenTen so I guess it can't hurt to share a little. Anyways, I got accepted to Konoha's medical school not too long ago with a paid internship and everything. All the money I saved up here is going straight to my studies. I tell you it wasn't easy to juggle this job along with my school classes but, I pulled through and now I'm going to be among the chosen few to be at one of the best medical schools in the country."

Hinata had a look of admiration when looking at Sakura. Yes, she had to deal with this kind of work for two years straight but it paid off because now she is going to be something greater than this place and Hinata couldn't be more proud…hopefully she can follow in Sakura's footsteps and try to be rid of Pandora's sooner rather than later. The quiet and slow night was replaced with a jingle at the door that signaled a customer or customers were coming through the establishment.

"Hinata are you coming" Ino called out.

Hinata smiled, " You guys go ahead it'll already be a cat fight with you and Sakura trying to charm the pants off the customer so I'll sit back on this one".

Ino scoffed playfully then headed out to the front area. It wasn't long before both Ino and Sakura both came back with looks of shock on their face. Hinata was puzzled, Umm guys what's going on."

"That was Mr. Uchiha outside" Sakura spoke up after a pregnant pause.

"He's still waiting for Karin to come back I see" Hinata silently spoke to herself.

" No he doesn't want Karin…he wants you."

Hinata snapped her head up quickly at the response. Hinata slowly and reluctantly stood up and walked to the front to meet the young billionaire.

 _ **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

"Umm how are you doing this evening Mr. Uchiha" Hinata responded in a shy voice while looking down at her feet .

All Sasuke responded with was a "Hn."

He was too busy studying her to give any real response. Studying how she could have a body that could put almost any woman to shame and it be wrapped up into a such a shy personality. To be honest she looked cuter with her more timid self. Sasuke did a mental face palm to himself…did he just call her cute? He groaned aloud which caused Hinata to be concerned.

"Um Mr. Uchiha are you alright" she asked.

 _'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS WOMAN DOING ME'_ Sasuke screamed out in his subconscious.

Sasuke ignored Hinata's question and walked up the stairs yelling out, "LET'S GO" signaling Hinata to walk up the steps with him.

Hinata closed the door behind them and, as she turned around she squeaked at Sasuke standing right in front so closely that their noses were almost touching each other. Their close contact with each other allowed him to smell the lavender fragrance that enveloped her body, the scent was intoxicating. Hinata's face heated up in embarrassment at the way the Uchiha gazed at her. He was staring her down but not in the way her customers would stare her. His gaze was not like she was a steak and he was the lion, his stare was more like curiosity like someone was admiring a beautiful piece of art in a museum. The Uchiha walked over to the bed and sat down quietly. Hinata just stood there afraid to even move. Sasuke saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes and motioned for her to sit on the bed with him. She hesitatingly walked over then sat on the bed next to him never once looking in his direction. The air was coated in tense awkward silence like two people out on their first date together...just...plain... awkward. Sasuke reached out and touched a few strands of her hair feeling them through his fingers. The contact between the two caused Hinata to blush a dark red , Sasuke smirked at her shyness.

 _'Unbelievable I'm not even touching her body and yet she is still blushing'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Okay, he could not deny it...this girl her innocence, her face, her body everything about her was so damn cute.

"Name"

Hinata gave a puzzled look "I'm sorry?"

"What is your name" Sasuke asked again.

"Oh, ummm my name ok uhh my name is Hinata."

"Hinata huh...Hmm it fits."

"Ummm thank you?" Hinata responded.

Sasuke sighed, "How the hell did you get into to being so shy…like is that your gimmick to get customers or is this really you?"

Hinata shook her quickly, "No sir I've been shy all my life."

"All your life eh….hmm you are an interesting one" Sasuke muttered. Silence surrounded them both of them not knowing exactly what to say or what to do.

Hinata quietly muttered aloud, "I'm sorry about what happened to your family."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little as he directed his attention to Hinata."I did some research on you and….I know you've probably heard it enough but….it's just really sad on how you lose your whole family in a day then have to be in such a demanding position at such a young age."

Sasuke was surprised at Hinata's response, she had never met him before and yet from a few google searches she could interpret exactly how he felt when he was 17 years old. Sasuke smirked maintaining his cool persona, "what's there to be sorry for that's all history no point in trying reminisce on it now."

However, he did reminisce on it…. every…. single…night he did. Sleep was a foreign concept to Sasuke as he could never get much of it as nightmares of that day plagued his memory. "Oh I see…I didn't mean to pry into your personal life I just…" Hinata didn't say anything else she just looked down at her red heels.

"Nothing to apologize for most people who know me know it's a sensitive subject for me so it's something people don't normally talk about around me."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, _'You damn girl what are you doing expressing yourself to some stranger…. even if she is some innocent…cute…. stranger…FUCK!'_

Sasuke needed to go before he started letting out too much information, he looked at his watch to see that it was time to go. "I'm sure you have to hurry along tonight" Hinata responded.

 _'Sure if you think looking at the ceiling is something to do'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Yup a multi-billion dollar company surely can't run itself" Sasuke quipped.

Hinata got up from the bed and walked to the door first then Sasuke followed behind her. He pulled out his wallet, took out two one hundred dollar bills along with an extra five one hundred dollar bills as tip and tried to give them to Hinata. Sasuke could her concerned and protesting expression about the amount of money she was being given. "Oh no please Mr. Uchiha I couldn't possibly…"

"Just…take it" Sasuke bluntly responded.

Hinata was reluctant on taking the money, but slowly and surely she took the money out of the Uchiha's hands. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "It's Sasuke….from now on you call me Sasuke."

He then smirked at the blushing woman in front of him then walked out the door leaving stunned yet blushing Hinata behind.

* * *

 **Alright here is the 5th of many chapters for you all. Again I apologized as life happened to me these past few months but now life is back on track and I can give you all what you want. The Next chapter should be up for you within the next day or two. So see you soon don't forget to review, favorite, alert it ANYTHING to show me that you are loving what you are getting.**

 **Till next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody so I shouldn't have said three chapters by the end of the week that was unrealistic for me to even try to attempt and I've got a cold too. So, with that being said here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"You want to do WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled loudly on the phone.

"I would like to buy out Hinata's shift for the night tonight" Sasuke calmly responded on the phone.

Sasuke contemplated this decision for a few days after concluding that he wanted to spend more time with her and that he was willing to pay for that time if it came to it. "You do you realize what you are asking for right? This would come out to you shelling out twelve hundred dollars for her entire shift."

"Okay I feel like this is insulting of my status as obviously you have no idea that the person you're talking to doesn't have a problem with a measly 1200 dollars" Sasuke said in a bored monotone voice.

Tsunade pondered, "Hmm I don't normally allow the girls outside the establishment for safety reasons….I'm not too sure on this."

Sasuke scoffed, "And here I thought you were a businesswoman trying to make some good money off one single employee. Secondly, I have done extensive research on you myself before I stepped foot in your establishment the first time and trust me...I want to keep my manhood."

That emitted a dark chuckle from the Madam Tsunade, "Hmm alright, I've never had problems with you before so I will allow this as a possible trial run to determine if this could be a service I offer in the future…I shall inform Hinata of her change tonight."

"Good" Sasuke simply stated before hanging up the phone.

Sasuke leaned back into his chair at his office. Without realizing it his thoughts were filled of Hinata, about how innocent she was, how curvaceous and sexy her body was, her soft locks, and soft skin. He even wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Whoa, where did that come from? Sasuke groaned, this damn woman was always invading his thoughts. No matter how hard he internally fought the battle in his decision to never see the shy indigo again his curiosity of her overpowered the opposition…he had to see her again. He had to see why he was so drawn to her and what made her so interesting. Looks like this was something he was going to find out tonight.

 _ **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

Hinata was looking through her arsenal of work attire to figure out what she was going to wear for her shift tonight. This routine used to embarrass her every day when she had to do it when she was starting out, now it just felt like a normal person picking out their clothes for the workday today. After looking through her closet she decided on a lavender push up bra outlined in black lace and matching lavender panties with a mini black bow, her black silk kimono robe, with black strap heels. As Hinata was packing her work bag she heard her phone ring. She picked up her cell phone to see 'Ms. Tsunade' on her caller ID, Hinata was puzzled. "Hmm I wonder why Ms. Tsunade is calling" Hinata asked herself.

She pressed the talk button, "Good afternoon Ms. Tsunade is everything okay?"

"Hello Hinata, everything is fine no problems I just need to talk to you about your shift tonight, your shift has been bought by Mr. Uchiha so he will be who you spend your shift with tonight."

Hinata was shocked by the news, "He did?"

"Yes, I don't normally allow this for safety reasons however I haven't had a problem with Mr. Uchicha before so this will be kind of a trial run to see if this will be something I could possibly offer in the future. "

"I…I think it will be okay Ms. Tsunade…I believe….I believe Sasuke wouldn't do anything to harm me" Hinata responded.

"Sasuke huh…I see you two are on a first name basis now…that's all well and good but, please remember to be aware of your surroundings since you won't be under my watchful eye should anything go wrong."

"Yes Ms. Tsunade."

"Good after your shift is over you'll report back to me with the establishment's take and to tell me how it all went…see you tomorrow morning Hinata and have a safe night" Ms. Tsunade replied before she hung up the phone.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Hinata walked in and smiled to see her once banished co worker, Ten Ten back again. "Hinata it's been too long how are you doing" TenTen cheerfully responded.

"I'm doing okay... I'm Sorry Karin got you suspended."

"Oh it's no worries Hinata, it was a little more like a vacation from all the dumb shit around here so little Ms. Karin did me a favor by picking a fight with me….so are you about to change don't want you missing out on some of that money" TenTen asked.

Hinata blushed, for only being gone a whole week TenTen sure did miss a lot so Hinata decided to fill TenTen in on all that she missed which included her 2 meetings with Sasuke, how at all those meetings they didn't have sex and how she was not only meeting with Sasuke again tonight but, how he bought out her whole shift tonight. "Wow I surely did miss a lot….But you do know Karin is probably going to be pretty furious with you for taking one of her high paying regulars."

"I'm ummm hoping she doesn't find out" Hinata silently said while looking down.

"Well her loss is your gain she shouldn't have been stupid and gotten herself suspended" TenTen chuckled.

"Well I better go and wait outside for Sasu- I mean Mr. Uchiha."

Tenten caught her slip up but didn't say anything she only smiled and winked at Hinata. Hinata rushed out the establishment with a red tomato face.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O**

Just as Hinata was leaving Pandora's a black Lexus pulled up in front of the establishment. The driver side door opened and out popped Sasuke's head. Sasuke couldn't help but look at how she looked even more innocent in her regular clothes than her 'work' clothes. Hinata's hair was curled into wavy curls, she wore a white tank top with a black cardigan with khaki knee capris and black flip flops. Sasuke was amazed on how she could look pretty with just wearing regular clothes then cursed at himself like normal for thinking thoughts like this. Hinata noticed that Sasuke was staring at her which caused a blush to come across her face. Sasuke walked over to the passenger side of the door and opened it for Hinata. "Get in" Sasuke simply stated.

Hinata responded by hurrying inside the car and into her seat. As Sasuke closed the passenger door, he groaned and rubbed his temples as he walked to the driver side door. As Sasuke entered the car Hinata noticed the frustration on his face. "Are you ok Sasuke" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine" he responded with irritation in voice.

Hinata winced at the tone of Sasuke's voice and just looked down at her lap. Sasuke smirked, he liked how his name sounded coming out her mouth.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Sasuke pulled his car into his beautiful two-story condo. "Where are we" Hinata asked.

"My home" Sasuke simply stated.

Hinata's eyes grew wide, his home? Why would he bring her here? The more she thought about it the more confusing things became. Sasuke walked up to his front door with Hinata walking quickly to catch up with his stride. Sasuke unlocked the door to his house with Hinata reluctantly and slowly following behind him. Hinata walked down the corridor to a living room with a simple but plain arrangement that seemed to be begging for a colorful touch. "Is there somewhere I can change" Hinata asked shyly.

"Why would you need to change…when it comes when me and you meet there is no real need to" Sasuke responded.

"Yes but…technically I'm still….on the clock…and I've just started getting comfortable wearing my work clothes…and it would be a little weird if I didn't wear them."

Sasuke scoffed, " you are so confusing you claim to be so shy but you don't mind wearing such sensual and seductive clothing if I didn't know better you like putting a show on for me."

Hinata's face turned bright apple red and she shook her head in opposition to what Sasuke was assuming…she didn't enjoy that… or did she? "Well if you insist there is a bathroom through that door right there" Sasuke pointed out.

Hinata just nodded her head then quickly paced into the bathroom to change. It was about 10 min later that she reappeared from the bathroom in her work attire. She scanned the living room to see Sasuke laying against his sofa, his head staring straight to the ceiling with his eyes closed. Hinata observed the look in his face. He looked so innocent and almost at peace. Hinata sat on the opposite side of the couch while she still curiously observed his sweet and peaceful demeanor. "You know it's not polite to stare you know" Sasuke blurted aloud.

Hinata's face grew red, _'Huh how did he know…his eyes were closed the whole time.'_

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head into Hinata's direction. He smirked, "It's okay to stare….I like to stare at you."

Hinata almost fainted at Sasuke's declaration. Sasuke couldn't deny it anymore, he was attracted to Hinata. Her physical beauty knew no boundaries and were a sight to behold and that shy and innocent personality it was adorable to Sasuke. However, it wasn't something he was ready to start admitting to so he was sure to keep that to himself…for now. Sasuke slid closer to Hinata's side of the couch and took a few strands of her hair into his hand. "You know…you are the only one to get past the threshold" Sasuke said to Hinata.

"Huh….um.. what do you mean Sasuke" Hinata asked confused.

Sasuke smirked, "I mean you are the only one to come into my humble abode."

"Hinata's face turned to one of shock, "Me? The only…one?"

"Yup"

"But Mr. Uchi-"

"Uh have you forgotten already?"

"Oh um I'm sorry….I mean but Sasuke what makes me so….special?"

Sasuke put his hand on his chin, "Hmm don't know really…you aren't entirely too boring, way more intriguing than Karin and it's not about sex."

Hinata couldn't help but smile a little. Although it didn't sound like it, she knew there was a compliment in that statement. Sasuke spoke "So you never answered the question I've been wondering for the longest….why are you doing this…you seem intelligent you could be doing anything maybe even be working for me...and this is what you chose….why?"

Hinata had a look of worry on her face, pondering on whether she should share her story. Sasuke put his hand on Hinata's on check and looked into her lavender eyes, "listen, if you're worried I'm going to judge you or something you don't have to worry about that…we've all did something that were not too proud of or done the wrong thing for the right reason…so it's okay."

Hinata sighed, relaxed her body then went on to tell her story, "Okay…well it all started two years ago when my dad kicked me out of the house. He allowed me to borrow a lot of money from him to invest in this guy that was supposed to help me get my book published. Unfortunately, it turned out the guy was a con artist and he took my money and ran. That was my father's last straw with me. He felt I wasn't worth being his family anymore, so he kicked me out on the street with only what I could carry, and not only that I had to pay back the money I lost to my him. For the first month I was moving from shelter to shelter and at times I was homeless with no place to sleep. I finally found a decent-paying job that would take a chance on me and after a couple of months I was able to secure an apartment. It wasn't anything fancy or anything, but I didn't have to worry about sleeping in a shelter or being homeless."

Hinata shuddered remembering all the terrible shelters and even alleyways she slept in when she was out on the streets. Hinata continued on,"Well…anyways all was well for two years I didn't live a lavish life but, I was able to take care of my bills, put food in my fridge, start paying my father back, and even save up some money. All my troubles started when I lost my job because the company I worked for went out of business a few months ago. When I found the job posting for Pandora's Box my back was at the wall. I was behind on rent, bills were due, barely ate and…I just didn't have any money. I searched long and hard for a job but, nothing came up so this was my last resort, my last chance."

Tears filled Hinata's eyes as she finished her story and the images went through her mind at doing what she had to do just to make a living. She felt like her body should be appreciated in a way that was loving and caring not like it was some type of roller coaster ride. Something to get on when they wanted some fun then able to get off when the ride was over and they were satisfied, not caring that the multiple rides they took had taken a toll on her. At times she would even vomit after some sessions with customers as it was a truly nauseating and sickening experience. It was worse with some customers asking for really disgusting things. _'Well if it's so bad why not leave?'_ That thought came into her mind one too many times and they were times she would want to pack all of her things up and leave her shift early and never come back. Unfortunately, it all came back to one thing…the money. The money came at high amounts and at such a fast pace and with the debt she was still in with her father she just needed to hold on for just a little while longer as nauseating as it sounded to her. Sasuke could see her sad and depressing expression that it brought him to wrap his arms around the petite woman and bring her close to him. Hinata slightly squeaked at the endearing measure however, after feeling the warmth and comfort it brought her, she fell into his embrace like it was her blanket back in her apartment. He felt a tinge of sadness for the woman close to him. Like him, she was thrust into a situation that was unexpected and had to make a hard decision…besides personality wise the two weren't all that different. Sasuke didn't want to seem like an emotional sap and he didn't want to see her sad anymore so he decided that he had known enough 'inside' information about her for now and changed the subject. " So you've got a book you've written…if you aren't afraid of my harsh criticism maybe you'll let me read it one day."

One day? He didn't say he it exactly but he surely hinted that he was planning on seeing her again in the future. The two carried on their conversation learning more about each other from their favorite colors, their favorite foods, to what they liked to do in their spare time and not once was there any initiation of any sexual favors. Soon their conversation turned light then it turned to silence and then slow breathing and snoring as the two fell asleep on the sofa.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**_

Sasuke drove his car in front of the lucrative brothel and put the car in park. "Are you sure you don't want me to just drop you off at your place" Sasuke asked Hinata once more.

Hinata smiled, "Oh no um….it's okay besides…..I have to bring Ms Tsunade her portion of what I made last night before I head back home anyways."

Sasuke sighed, " Oh well if you insist."

"Besides….I uh wouldn't want you to be…late for work or some type of meeting because of me."

Sasuke had a scowl on his face but in his mind he had a smirk, she was worried about him getting to work on time, just another reason Hinata was beginning to grow on him she was caring to even the coldest person. "Give me your phone" Sasuke bluntly demanded.

"My Phone?" Hinata responded.

"Yes your phone give me you phone" Sasuke demanded again.

"Uh uh okay" Hinata stuttered out as she reluctantly handed her phone over to Sasuke.

Sasuke tapped on Hinata's phone for awhile then handed it back. "There now I have your number and you have my mine" Sasuke stated.

"Your number?" Hinata questioned with a blush on her face.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah it's my personal you're like 1 of like 2 or 3 people that have it."

"I am?"

"Is it hard for you to answer me sometimes without it sounding like a question?"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"And without apologizing."

"Oh I'm sorr- I mean….since we uh…have each other's number would you prefer me to um I don't know text or call you when I arrive back home."

Sasuke hesitated before he bent over and kissed Hinata on the forehead then smirked, " You better."

Hinata turned bright red and nodded fervently before quickly hopping out the car and pacing to the door of Pandora's Box stumbling on her feet a few times along the way.

* * *

 **Alright here you guys go I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to give the next chapter up hopefully in a few more days. See you soon till the next chapter!**

 **Review and put it as your Favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE WELCOME BACK TO THE NEXT ADVENTURE OF PANDORA'S BOX! I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY EVEN THOUGH THE UPDATES ARE RATHER SLOW. I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS FOLLOWED THIS STORY SO FAR AND TO CONTINUE FOLLOWING UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER. SO HERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Four months passed since Hinata started working at Pandora's box. Although she still hated her job the pay only got better and it was all thanks to her client, Sasuke. Sasuke would buy out Hinata's shift two to three times a week and at the end of the shift would give her high end tips to add on top of what she already made that night. So in total she was making up to almost 4 to 5 grand a week. If Hinata told anyone that she wasn't getting paid for the sex they would've called her a liar. However, it was true although they came close during their first meeting they never had any sexual contact with each other. Every time Hinata and Sasuke met up they would drive to Sasuke's townhouse and would do all types of things together such as watch movies or have some enlightening conversations. Sometimes, Hinata would cook dinner for the two or they'd order take out. Then they'd always end up in each other's arms sound asleep at the end of the night. When morning time came Sasuke would wake up get himself ready for work then once finished he would wake Hinata up and drive her back to Pandora's to drop her off but, not before giving her a kiss on the forehead or on the cheek which still caused Hinata to blush a little. Hinata's extra income allowed her to replace her laptop with a brand new one, a spa day for herself, new clothes, and even buy a fairly used 2012 Toyota Camry. Hinata returned home from her shift at Pandora's and sent her routine text to Sasuke to assure him that she made it back to her apartment safely. Hinata looked around at her apartment and made a reminder to herself to possibly consider a better apartment in a much safer neighborhood soon should her financial stability stay the same. Her phone beeped her out of her thoughts and she looked to see that Sasuke responded back.

 _'Good. I'm going to this boring banquet with all these old ugly rich guys and politicians…wanna accompany so I don't kill myself out of bordem?'_

Hinata laughed at Sasuke's sense of humor and responded back, _'wish I could but I have a shift tonight at Pandora's with my own set of old ugly rich guys and politicians to deal with.'_

 _'Well looks like you're going to be getting paid to accompany me to this thing because I am not going alone.'_

Hinata looked at the text in shock, _' what?! There's no need for that.'_

 _'Too late it's already been taken care of wear something pretty but you always look pretty so wear something formal.'_

Hinata smiled and blushed at Sasuke's little sly comment that he hid in his message. Sasuke really amazed her at times, Hinata couldn't believe that he was willing to throw down what he normally did just to take her this fancy ball. Hinata at times thought about what kind of relationship she and Sasuke shared. There wasn't a true status or label on their relationship but, maybe that was a good thing. This wasn't your usual relationship that prostitutes had with their clients this was almost exclusive relationship behavior but, neither one declared it out loud. Hinata could have contemplated this subject all day long but she came to the realization that she didn't have anything to wear for a ball as important as this one. So, before she took a much needed power nap as shopping for dresses and accessories was her mission today.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Hinata walked into Pandora's establishment to be greeted by her co-workers who were in a heap of excitement. "Hinata you are so lucky I wish I were you" Ino gushed.

Hinata had told her co-workers on how she was getting paid just to accompany Sasuke to the ball and they offered to do her hair and makeup for the occasion. "What are you girls screaming on about" Karin yelled out.

"None of your business nosy rosy" Sakura retorted.

Karin growled at the three in anger and stomped away to another room. When Karin returned to work from her suspension Sasuke never returned to see her. No contact to tell her their sexual client relationship was over with and Karin was devastated about it. It didn't take much longer for a few of the other girls that worked on the day shift to tell Karin that Sasuke was seeing someone else at Pandora's. The problem for Karin was that they had no clue who she was. Ever since then, Karin was on the prowl and poking into everyone's business to find out who stole her money-making machine. "That was close let's hurry upstairs to one of the rooms before Karin gets even more nosy as to what's going on" Saskura suggested.

Ino nodded, "You're right we've been able to cover our bases as far as protecting Hinata's secret, but I think she is circling the wagon and thinks it's one of us."

"Ino's going to go upstairs with you to get started on your makeup and without alerting the big bad wolf I'll try to sneak your outfit upstairs and do your hair."

Hinata nodded but held back the brightest smile ever. She was so glad to find amazing friends at this place who wanted to be bigger than working at Pandora's for the rest of their lives but, were also willing to help Hinata out and keep her secret. "Okay Hinata's let go and get you beautiful" Ino cheered.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sasuke leaned against his car waiting for Hinata come out. Sasuke donned a black 3 piece suit with his jacket hanging in the car, a black bow tie around his neck, a white button down dress shirt, and black polished dress shoes. Sasuke just happened to gaze up and see Hinata exiting out of Pandora's and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Hinata had light makeup on to enhance her facial features, her hair up in a bun with a few strands coming out on the sides of her face and a few hair pieces decorating her bun. Her dress was floor length midnight blue halter with straps that crossed on her back to connect the dress and wore simple diamond shaped earrings. Hinata blushed at Sasuke staring at her in such shock and amazement she thought she would faint at any moment in time. Sasuke replaced his shocked expression with a smirk and escorted Hinata to the passenger side of the car and opened her door for her. Before she entered the car he softly grabbed her waist and whispered softly in her ear, " You look beautiful tonight." Hinata blushed a little and took a small breath. She looked at him and smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

She entered the car and Sasuke closed the door behind her trying his best to conceal his own blush that came across his face.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hinata and Sasuke both walked into a huge ballroom full of middle aged to elderly men and women who held the power in the city of Konoha. Hinata looked around the room to see a couple of faces and of course she knew she would see some familiar ones. At times she would lower head a little or turned the other way so those familiar faces didn't recognize her. "Something wrong" Sasuke asked Hinata.

Hinata kept her head lowered, "Nothing it's just there are a lot of familiar faces in the room."

"Really how so?"

Hinata was quiet to Sasuke's question. "So are you going to answer my question or just leave me guessing" Sasuke asked slightly irritated.

Hinata sighed, "They're familiar because…they've walked through the doors of Pandora plenty of times…some of them have even paid for me to sleep with them."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for even thinking it was a good idea to bring Hinata to this event. It was a best kept secret that many powerful and even married men of Konoha stepped through the doors of Pandora's to solicit services from the women who worked there. As long as Pandora's had been open there never once was suspicion on the place mainly because the rich and powerful wanted it to stay a secret to protect their seemingly squeaky clean reputations. "Listen if you don't feel comfortable and wanna leave we can do that…" Sasuke suggested.

Hinata softly squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and smiled, "No it's okay we can still make the best of this night I don't wanna be the Debbie downer."

Sasuke had a look of uncertainty before he relaxed his face. "Hinata?!" a deep voice called out.

Hinata knew that voice all too well and turned white as sheet. Sure she was a little worried about all those men she was sure she would see tonight but, this man she had completely forgotten she might would see at this event. Hinata took a deep breath then slowly turned around and smiled slightly, "Hello…Father."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his face showed one of shock. _"Wait father?!...Hinata is a Hyuga?"_ Sasuke shook his shock off as the elder Hyuga turned his attention to him. "Mr Uchiha nice to see you again."

"The feeling is….. somewhat mutual" Sasuke responded.

"I'm surprised to see that you know my daughter I don't recall you both ever interacting when we conducted business in my home."

 _'What she was that close the whole time and I never noticed' Sasuke thought to himself._

"How is it you both are acquainted with each other" Hiashi asked.

Hinata's heart was beating so furiously against her chest she was sure she would have a heart attack at any moment. This was a question she had yet to find the proper answer to at the moment because of course she couldn't very well tell him she met him while she was working as a..."massage therapist." "She works for me that's why" Sasuke responded.

Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock for a short moment then shook it off to play along with the charade that Sasuke established. "Oh really is that so Hinata" Hiashi asked.

"Yes Sir father" Hinata responded nodding her head.

" Yes, she works as my personal assistant and I forced her to come with me to this event because I needed someone to stop me from killing myself out of boredom."

Hiashi looked at the young adults and nodded his head, "I see well...it looks like you've somewhat made something of yourself Hinata working for such a prestigious company." Hinata winced slightly at the comment her father made. He was still the cruel man that she knew him as when she last saw him but she only responded to the comment with a "Thank you sir."

"Now if you'll excuse me Mr Uchiha…Hinata." As her father walked away Hinata slowly let go of the air that she was holding in her chest.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The live band in the ballroom started a slow jazz set that got a few couples out their seats to slow dance. "Do you dance" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blushed, "Dance?!...Ummm not normally around people."

Sasuke smirked at the fact he was still able to make her blush even after all their encounters together. Sasuke softly grabbed her hand, "Don't worry if it helps I'll lead."

Hinata was reluctant but gave in to his request as she followed Sasuke across the dance floor. Once they found a spot Sasuke brought them close together with his hand on her waist, his other hand intertwined with Hinata's and they swayed in sync with the music. "So, you're a Hyuga" Sasuke stated.

Hinata looked down in disappointment and nodded her head. Sasuke smirked, " I can't believe you were this close the entire time I could've met you a long time ago."

Hinata looked up and softly laughed. "Yeah, when it came to business my dad always banished me to my room until he was done or I would go elsewhere to pass the time. Father liked to conduct business in silence."

"For someone that's supposed to be your biological dad he doesn't seem to take too much of a liking to you."

Hinata's expression turned sad again, "He has every right to…I just could never seem to meet his standards when it came to anything. For example, one time I brought home a report card with All A's except for one B in Math…he was furious I'd never seen him so mad before."

Sasuke scoffed, "Really over one B?"

Hinata nodded her head, "Yup and when I told him my dream of wanting to be a writer he just laughed at me and said I was wasting my time with such a thing. Even though he did give me the money to start out he was never really all that supportive of my goals and what I wanted to do."

"Sounds like you had a hard time with someone who had unrealistic standards."

Hinata shook her head, "No that's no excuse I could've tried harder, given more than a 100 percent, tried not to be so shy and trusting."

Sasuke tightened his grip around Hinata's waist, he felt bad for Hinata and the life she lived with her father. Yes, his situation was bad considering his whole family was dead but to Sasuke it just seemed a whole lot worse to have a parent that didn't give two shits about you enough to want to throw you out on the streets all by yourself. He really wished he could give her more than what she had now. _'This girl has really made me go soft'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

 _'But…she may very well be worth it.'_

Sasuke spoke up, "Well if it makes you feel any better…you exceed my standards and my standards are pretty high."

Hinata looked Sasuke in the eyes and put on a smile so warm it could melt the ice in the coldest of places. Hinata laid her head on Sasuke's chest and they danced on for the rest of the night.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Hinata and Sasuke were back at Sasuke's townhouse talking and laughing the night away on Sasuke's couch. "You know Sasuke it is really nice to see you smiling and happy" Hinata giggled.

Sasuke thought about it and she was right he was happier it had been so long ago that he was that happy but, the only reason he was happy again was only because of her. "You know you're right…haven't been this happy since my mom has been alive" Sasuke stated.

"Was she nice?"

"Yeah a real heart of gold, real sweet, and she was beautiful…just like you."

Hinata blushed, "You don't mean that."

Sasuke softly grabbed her hand, "Trust me when I say something I mean it I'm not one to lie about anything or sugarcoat it. I really can't explain these weird feelings I have or maybe I just don't want to admit what they truly mean out loud but, I know one thing and that it makes me feel happy and just makes me want to be around you even more."

A few moments of silence passed before their lips finally met for the first time. Hinata still was in minor shock of Sasuke's declaration. Sure it wasn't a verbatim declaration but, it was still close enough…Sasuke had developed romantic feelings for her and wanted to be with her and, what made it even better was that Hinata felt the same way. The time she spent with Sasuke was phenomenal and even though he treated everyone else like shit as soon as his attention was on her his whole demeanor changed. He was a gentleman, he was more interested in getting to know her than trying to satisfy his manly needs. Hinata at first couldn't explain the feelings she started to have for the Uchiha however once she realized how she truly felt about him she tried to deny them many of times in fear of rejection. Sasuke's moving declaration brought those feelings back to the surface making her giddy with excitement on the inside. Hinata put her arms around Sasuke's neck to bring him closer to her until Sasuke laid on top of her kissing each other again and again.

* * *

 **WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT ONE AND NO THEY DID NOT SEX (WELL AT LEAST NOT YET). THANK YOU ALL WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY OR ARE JUST FOLLOWING IT FOR THE FIRST TIME. LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS, FAVORITE IT, AND IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOWS UP SET IT UP IN YOUR ALERTS. I WILL LET YOU GUYS KNOW NOW THAT THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS UNFORTUNATELY GOING TO FEATURE A RAPE SCENE. IF THIS IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC FOR YOU I WOULD SKIP THIS NEXT CHAPTER OR BE PREPARED TO READ ABOUT HALF THE CHAPTER NEXT TIME.**

 **BUT ON A POSITIVE NOTE I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY AND BRING GREATNESS AND HAPPINESS WITH BE YOU AS WE BEGIN THE NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY I AM BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S CRAZY HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I HAVE BEEN ON HERE BUT, I AM REALLY GOING TO TRY TO FINISH EVERY SINGLE STORY THAT IS A WORK IN PROGRESS ( SOME OF THEM WILL BE DELETED)**

 **WELL ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE/SEXUAL ASSAULT SCENE AND IF THIS IS VERY SENSITIVE FOR YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ PLEASE (OR SKIP THE PART.)**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Hinata walked into Pandora's Box on cloud nine. She was never the type to be happy coming into work, but after leaving Sasuke's home she just felt so warm and tingly on the inside. Her three friends Ino, Sakura, and TenTen noticed Hinata's happier than normal demeanor.

"Hmm looks like someone is in a better mood than normal today I see",TenTen snickered.

Hinata lightly blushed red, "Well just a little bit."

Sakura scoffed, "A little...c'mon Hinata you practically floated into the room then on top of that you are positively glowing…it's pretty obvious you are ecstatic."

Hinata's blushed turned a darker shade of red, "Alright you caught me…I am for the first time in a really long time I am really happy about some parts of my life."

"Good that's what we want to hear…because I surely didn't have a problem cutting off a rich man's family jewels for fucking with you" Ino proudly declared.

TenTen high-fived Ino, "I'm with you there sister, hey the shift is almost about to start we need to hurry up and finish getting ready."

Hinata's night time uniform consisted of a sexy white push up bra with lacy trim and lacy underwear to match with a little pink bow in the center; Her hair was bone straight, her feet donned black strap on heels, and a red transparent kimono over her shoulders. Just as Hinata was finishing up her makeup that dreaded bell jingled signaling the 1st set of customers had arrived.

 _ **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

The girls working tonight assembled like normal to greet their first potential customers of the night. They were greeted by two average looking men both wearing casual button down shirts, dark dress pants on along with dress shoes looking at all the women workers with a look of hunger. "Man I don't know which one I want…they all look SO GOOD" Man one drooled out.

" You said it they look good enough to eat" Man two agreed.

Man 2 set his sights on Hinata and her curvaceous body with a look that he had found his prey. Man 2 approached Hinata and snaked his arm around her firmly and rather harshly confirming his choice all the while showing a devilish grin on his face. "So are you ready for some FUN tonight" Man 2 asked Hinata.

Hinata chuckled nervously but it wasn't out of shyness this was out of fear. Something in the air was not quite right when Man 2 entered Pandora's. The way he paid attention to each woman was different from the previous customers she came across. His eyes and his smile seemed to hold a darker intention than what it seemed. After pondering it over a few moments more Hinata brushed her thoughts of man 2 to the side and escorted her customer up the stairs all the while trying to mentally shut the nagging voice in her head up.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O**

Man 2 followed Hinata into one of the vacant bedrooms, closed the door behind them….and unknown to Hinata's knowledge locked it tight. The man slowly walked up behind Hinata and roughly used one of his hands to put Hinata's hands behind her back. Hinata grew a little nervous but assumed maybe he wanted to role play or practice his BDSM skills on her as it was common for customers to get a little kinky with her. Hinata's body ran stiff as she felt something cold and metal trail up and down her body.

 _'KNIFE….OH MY GOD HE HAS A KNIFE!'_ Hinata screamed in her mind.

Hinata mentally slapped herself multiple times for not listen to the warnings and red flags her brain was trying to give to her. " Now see this is what's going to happen" man 2 asserted in a deep dark voice as he brought his knife up to Hinata's throat.

"You are going to give me what I want…FREE OF CHARGE because I don't believe any one of you nasty whores are worth a hundred bucks an hour."

Hinata's heart beat against her chest like a drum trying her hardest to keep her eyes on the knife that was positioned at her throat. This guy was not normal and he sure wasn't crazy…this dude was a complete psycho. This man wasn't just going to not pay her was planning on raping her and who knows what else. Hinata went into survival mode thinking of something to get her out of this mess before he decided she wasn't worth keeping alive. The man trailed the knife up her body in between her breasts and cut the fabric that held her bra together. When her breasts popped out of her torn bra the man threw Hinata onto the bed and quickly jumped on top of her to ensure she didn't try to escape. The man roughly massaged and pinched Hinata's breasts and nipples which caused her to Hinata to whimper in pain. The man did not look amused at Hinata's whimpering so with all his force he slapped Hinata a few times across the face. The psycho man sucked his teeth, "What you don't like that huh the least you could do is pretend that you are enjoying it that's why you get the big bucks RIGHT?!"

The man bit hard on Hinata's neck making a bite mark trail down to her breasts and thighs. Hinata cried in pain with each bite mark he gave her. Hinata could feel the man's erection growing in his pants with every bit of pain he inflicted on her… a true sadist. He smiled an evil one looking down at the bruising the bite marks left, one would almost think he was proud of his work. He used his knife to tear apart the remaining fabric left over that was her thong. Now she laid there naked and vulnerable trying not to think too hard about what else he may do to her. He trailed his fingers down to her 'secret' place and wasted no time roughly entering two fingers into her and began pumping in and out in a fast, hard, and rough manner. "You know, there is a some pretty good research that says strangulation causes the pleasure to increase immensely" the man growled out in a raspy voice.

Before Hinata had time to process his words the strange man used his free hand and began to choke Hinata with all his strength. Hinata tried to loosen his grip so that she could breathe more but her small little body could not prevail against his stronger one. She could feel her vision blurring and knew once she blacked out it was the end of her. As the strange man continued to squeeze the life out of her, Hinata felt around for the headboard feeling for her saving grace before it was too late. Hinata found the big shiny red button and with all of her force she smashed the hell out of that button. Within minutes the door to bedroom slammed open and before he could react the strange psycho man was punched across the room and into the wall. Her rescuer was none other than Ms Tsunade. Hinata tried to catch her breath as she hyperventilated and cried uncontrollably. Ms Tsunade calmly soothed Hinata, " it's okay you are safe now…you have to calm down so you can catch your breath."

Hinata's steadied her breathing as much as possible so she could breathe easier as tears still streamed down her face. Once Hinata was calmer Madame Tsunade turned her attention to the crazy man whose ass she just kicked. "Hmm before I decide to do a whole lot worse to you I suggest you crawl back to wherever the hell you came from and I better not every see you within a 20 mile radius of my establishment" Tsunade roared out.

The man who once showed dominance, whimpered and scrambled out in fear and ran out the bedroom and out the establishment. Once Tsunade ensured that he left she brought her attention towards Hinata. She bent down and hugged her like a mother cradling her child, "Go ahead and gather your things…you are done for the night and also the next few days so you can try to put this whole situation behind you." Ms Tsunade may seem like a tall scary woman but, what everyone said was true she really did care about all of us. However, it was going to take more than a few days to forget this whole nightmare. Hinata didn't want to go straight home she was afraid of being by herself so she decided to go to where she felt the safest…all she could hope for is that hopefully he was there.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke was in the middle of his nightly ritual of staring at the ceiling when someone was banging on his front door. He looked at his alarm clock and growled in frustration, "Who the fuck is knocking on my door at 1 in the fucking morning…I'm going to kill someone."

Sasuke got out of bed clad in only his grey sweatpants and stomped down the stairs and swung the door open screaming out "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Hinata already a shattered mess broke out in tears and crumpled down to her knees. Sasuke's anger quickly softened to concern as he bent down to try to find out why Hinata was freaking out. "Hinata what's going on…why are you crying did something happen tonight?"

Hinata stammered in between in her sobs, "psyho…man….h-he t-t-tried to kill m-m-me at work…h-he wasn't t-t-trying to p-p-pay so he assaulted me and h-h-he tried to…"

Sasuke was fuming in his mind, _' what the whole fuck…this guy is lucky I don't know who he is otherwise he wouldn't.'_

Sasuke cut his angry thoughts off and turned his attention back to Hinata. Sasuke helped Hinata off the ground then proceeded to carry her bridal-style into his townhouse and up the stairs to his bedroom. "Here you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep downstairs" Sasuke insisted.

Hinata put her arms around Sasuke's neck and shook her head, "I don't want to be by myself tonight…please."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded her head.

Sasuke laid her down on the bed and then laid down beside her and held her while she cried herself to sleep. Sasuke should have known better that this could have possibly happened to her while she was still working there. Sasuke knew Tsunade probably gave her a few days off to calm her nerves but, even he knew that wasn't going to be enough, she wouldn't be ready to go back yet. Honestly, Sasuke didn't want her to go back to Pandora's Box...EVER. These past few months that passed Sasuke grew very fond of Hinata and he liked the thought of her being around more than just a few days out the week. He wasn't ready to admit to Hinata nor himself just how deep feelings ran for her mostly because he couldn't really explain them himself. One thing he was certain of was he was determined to get Hinata out of working for Pandora's Box. Once he was certain Hinata was in a deep sleep Sasuke reached towards the nightstand and grabbed his phone and dialed some numbers.

 _'You've reached Tsunade please leave me a message.'_

"Tsunade it's Uchiha…I want to buy out Hinata's weekly shift…Call back ASAP."

* * *

 **ALL RIGHT HOPE THE CHAPTER DIDN'T SCARE YOU OR ANYTHING I JUST COULDN'T MAKE IT SEEM LIKE BEING A SEX WORKER WAS ALL GUM DROPS AND CANDY HAD TO SHOW THE DANGERS OF IT AS WELL.**

 **WELL HAVE AT IT REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE DO IT ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND HOPEFULLY IT DOESN'T TAKE ME A WHOLE YEAR OR TWO TO BRING OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. =^_^=**


End file.
